


Connection

by VioletStorm11 (orphan_account)



Series: Tarot Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Café, Cliche but Cute, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Other, Romance, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a thing and got some ideas from a Tarot Card reading, but this didn't really follow along with it all that much;<br/>Anyways, Reader goes to a cafe on a snowy day and meets the extremely handsome Lukas Bondevik~<br/>[THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DRABBLE IT DIDN'T HAPPEN I'M SORRY]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly listened to Secondhand Serenade, Ed Sheeran, Love Songs and Instrumental/Soundtrack music for this, so if you want to go listen to stuff like that if you want to [Into the Night by Santana ft. Chad Kroeger as well]  
> also: I have a head-canon that Lukas has extremely soft hands [I have lotion that's a Norwegian formula and it just made me think that Lukas would have soft hands; I already thought he would have gentle hands anyways so it just added to it]

The cafe you stepped into was astonishingly beautiful and warm compared to the cold, snowy setting outside; Even though it was just as gorgeous outside, it was just too cold for you. It was later in the evening and the sun would be setting within an hour or so, so you decided to stop by on your way home. The cafe had a comfy atmosphere, there was a fireplace on one end(although it wasn't real it still radiated heat), the cashier's counter straight ahead from the doors, and a bar (that didn't serve alcoholic drinks) on the other side. Since the cafe had a smooth, modern theme to it, the walls and furniture were shades of Brown and Gray (or Grey). There were booths on the walls, small tables in the middle of the cafe and couches and beanbags near the fireplace. Breathing in a deep breath and sighing out peacefully from the atmosphere, you walk up to the cashier's counter to get yourself something to warm; The cold from outside had seeped into your body since you were outside for a while.

Thankfully there isn't a line, and you're greeted immediately. “May I help you?” The cashier asks as she smiles at you and you're glad for her politeness; The cashier that had served you here last week wasn't exactly customer-friendly like this one. You took a quick glance at the menu boards and saw that they had your favorite drink, so you decided to order that with a sweet treat you saw in the display case.

“May I have a (Favorite hot drink) and a (flavor) scone please?” You return the polite attitude towards the cashier and her smile gets wider.

“Sure thing, may I have a name for that since the drink will take a moment?” This part always made you a little nervous-and while it wasn't that big of a deal- it still made you feel slightly awkward.

“(your name).” You say quickly, hoping you weren't too quiet, and you're reassured when the cashier nods and goes to fix your drink and get your scone. As you turn around, you notice a free booth seat near the fire and go set your coat on the seat closer to the fire before sitting there yourself. You don't get too comfortable so that you'll actually get up to get your order. As your name is called, you get up and go to the counter, picking up your order when you hear the man ordering speak, asking for coffee with sugar.

Not only did the man's accent catch your attention, but his eyes and his silver cross barrette caught your eye when you peeked over at him. His platinum blonde hair was wavy, and the left side of it was pulled back with the silver cross barrette, and there was a strange, independent curl poking out from the back of his hair as well. His eyes were a dull, blueish-violet color; As intriguing as they were, you let out a soft squeak when they looked to meet your own (eye color) eyes, sending a small shock throughout your body. The man looked like he was about to say something, so you quickly grabbed your order and shuffled back to your booth before he could say anything. 

_Holy Moly can that guy get any more attractive? And those eyes...._ Your thoughts were rampant as you quickly tried to hide your embarrassment by drinking your warm drink and then mentally screaming at how hot it is. At the pain of your burnt tongue you set down your drink, taking a bite of your scone and sighing at the relieving coolness of the pastry, internally reminding yourself to _never_ drink it that quickly again. After a moment of cooling off and hoping your cheeks weren't as red as you thought they might be, you took to looking outside, enjoying how pretty the snow looked as it fell from the sky to the sidewalk.

You didn't expect the movement across from you and it made you jump, and for the second time that day you let out a surprised squeak upon seeing those blue-violet eyes again. The man hardly made a noise as he sat down, reminding you of how a cat would sleekly sprawl out on your lap and prevent you from moving; You didn't want to get up and be rude- the booth wasn't meant for just one person anyways.

“May I sit here?” His heavily accented voice reminded you of the way someone in Norse mythology would speak- it was soothing, deep and somewhat husky. As you met his gaze you couldn't even get an idea of what the man was thinking- he was just way too hard to read.

“S-sure.” You murmur quietly, glancing down and _away_ from those gorgeous eyes of his. _How can a guy be this pretty? Its like he came straight from a Norse fairy tale or something.. Maybe he's from a Scandinavian or Nordic country or something..._ You took another bit of your scone and kept your eyes on your hands, doing anything but look into those eyes of his. Sure, they looked dull and un-emotional but it was interesting to you that they were really, really beautiful. Not to mention the small tremor of electric shocks looking at them sent through your body; you could feel the hidden emotions behind them and it was both terrifying and exhilarating. 

“Am I....perhaps...scaring you?” You could hear the curiousness in his voice, but he also sounded a little...sad? It made you feel a little guilty since you weren't looking a him. Being brave, you glanced back up at his eyes.

Deciding to be honest, you speak. “A little bit. But I'm just not used to really handsome guys sitting with me out of nowhere.” Oh no. You said that last part out loud. _I didn't mean to be_ that _honest!_ You think to yourself as you force your eyes away from his again, this time with a bright blush seeping onto your cheeks. Your thoughts were put to an immediate stop when you heard a low chuckle across from you, snapping your eyes back to his.

The man had a hand to his mouth, managing to stifle his small bout of laughter at your flustered state. “You're cute when you're flustered. What's your name?” He asks, his eyes showing brief affection when he says the first part, the smile on his lips making you wonder if his lips are as soft as they look before they're obsured from your view when he sips his coffee. You felt breathless at his complement, finding your face getting hotter and hotter when you remind yourself that you just thought of kissing a total and complete _stranger_. _A really cute stranger..._ Cue the mental self-slap.

“(Y-Your name)....Wh-What's yours?” You ask back, feeling your hands starting to shake a little at your nerves before you grasp them together to hide it. This guy was really taking a toll on your mental state- First the shocks you got from his eyes, now he's calling you cute and showing _emotion_ towards you in lieu of affection.

“Lukas. Could you do me a favor, (your name)?” Whoa. Lukas just _had_ to say your name, didn't he? He said it like he was whispering a sweet sin into your ears, pronouncing the syllable(s) dreamily. It was a little nerve-wracking that he was asking you a favor, but you weren't going to be rude and say flat out 'no' without hearing his request.

“I-I guess, i-it just depends on what you want me to do, Lukas.” You test his name on your lips, your blush getting brighter at how it feels to say his name. Lost in your own thoughts, you miss the quick flush of Lukas' cheeks and how his eyes widen at his name coming from your lips the same way he spoke yours. Lukas had little to no experience with how to really _talk_ to a stranger, and he really just wanted to meet other people than the other countries. They almost never changed and after a while, they weren't at all amusing to be around; Not even Emil calling him big brother made him smile.

So, he decided today he would talk to someone new. Lukas had noticed you as soon as he walked through the door since you were at the counter picking up your drink and a scone. So he rushed to the counter, asking for his regular coffee with sugar and had managed to catch your eye when he spoke. Lukas could see you out of the corner of his eye and he had to suppress a shiver upon getting a good look at you; You were one of the most attractive people he had _ever_ laid his eyes on. Your curious eyes had met his and he wanted to speak to you, but you quickly shuffled back to your booth near the (fake) fireplace, your cheeks pink from your flustered state. It was the most endearing things he had ever seen and he felt even more compelled to talk to you. 

He found it odd that you were so shy but you didn't even object to him sitting with you, even though he could easily read that you were nervous. But not as odd as his favor to ask of you. “Would you..hold my hand?” Lukas kept his facial expression soft, trying not to be so stoically scary anymore. Sure, Lukas _hated_ when people would touch him without asking or even warning him (like that stupid Dane), but he felt...empty from it. A lot. It bothered him that he couldn't show affection or show his emotions well enough to bond with someone. It was a little stressful to ask a stranger to do this...but you felt.. _different_. Like you wouldn't laugh (at leas not to his face) at his request. 

And you didn't. Lukas felt the breath whoosh out of him at how breathtakingly beautiful your smile was- but most of all- It was directed at _him_. “Of course..I-its a little strange since you're a stranger, but I can understand. Here.” You offered your hands to him willingly, hoping he doesn't notice the slight tremor in them at your nerves overwhelming you. But it made you wonder- Why would such a handsome guy need to hold his hands with you? Was he lonely or did he just have a hard time connecting with people? You were quickly shaken out of your thoughts when his hands reached yours, pressing his palms to your own and intertwining his fingers with yours.

The reassuring feeling of his palms pressed to yours quelled your shaking quickly after he brought his hands to yours and gave your hands a light squeeze. Lukas' hands were extremely soft and his fingertips brushed against your knuckles carefully, like he would break them if he touched them too hard. Lukas had noticed your hands shaking earlier and felt them shake when he first held your hands in his. After a moment of tension you felt all of it slip away and you let yourself sit back, relaxing and enjoying the moment. Lukas watched as you visibly relaxed, your eyes slipping closed- your smile brightening a bit, and Lukas found himself relaxing a bit more as well.

After sitting like that for a while, you dozed off and stayed like that for a good while until Lukas gripped your hand a little bit, making you startle a little as you woke up. “ _Våkne opp, Kjæreste_. The cafe is closing, (your name).” Lukas smiled when he noticed that you were waking up.

“Lukas? What time is it?” You blushed when you realized the sun had set outside and that you had fallen asleep on Lukas but you also wondered what he had just said to you. “I am so sorry Lukas- I guess I was really tired....D-do you feel better now?” You asked sweetly after apologizing, your blush brightening when you see the elated expression on Lukas' face.

“It's fine, _Kjæreste_. I feel much better now...Would you like me to walk you home?” Lukas asked as he got up, picking up your drink and the box that he had a cashier put your scone in. “I can carry these if you want me to.” Lukas offered, waiting patiently for you as you got up and pulled your coat on.

_There was that word again_.“You wouldn't mind? And I can carry those, but if you insist you can.” You ask sweetly, flashing him a bright smile and waiting for him to lead before wondering. “Lukas- You said something earlier..in...Norwegian? I think? What did you say? If I may ask that is.” You asked quietly, peeking up into those gorgeous eyes of his again, this time not even feeling a bit of nervousness- only feeling warmth and affection at his eyes meeting yours. 

“Of course not, and I'll carry your scone, here” He handed your drink to you before reaching to hold your right hand. “Is this okay?” He asks, his eyes full of curiosity, hoping he isn't making you nervous again before realizing what you just asked and blushing. “I was telling you 'Wake up' in my native language, and you guessed right- I'm Norwegian.” Lukas then realized he didn't say what he was calling you. “Oh.. and _kjæreste_ means 'dearest', _kjæreste_.” Lukas murmurs into your ear sweetly. 

You intertwined your fingers with his after a moment before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. “Of course it is... _kjæreste_. D-Did I say that right?” You tried saying it, and while you didn't have it mastered like Lukas did, it was like hearing an angel to him. And for the third time that day you let out a squeak of surprise when Lukas' lips pressed to yours. Only this time you didn't feel the least bit nervous-it felt natural to have your lips pressed to his, and it wasn't demanding or strenuous- it was a gentle, subtle caress until you had to pull back for air. Both of you were breathless and after meeting Lukas' eyes you pecked him on the lips, grinning at him, not speaking a word. Lukas understood how you felt and returned the grin, his eyes lighting up. 

“ _Jeg elsker deg_ , (your name). _Jeg elsker deg_.” Lukas said quietly, his once-dull eyes full of emotion. You didn't speak the language at all but you understood the notion anyways. 

“I love you too Lukas. 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a scientifically proven method of feeling a closeness to someone without knowing them all that well: physical closeness for an extended period of time. I feel like I hopped around a lot in this but I like the way it turned out a little. 
> 
> And I know that it is really rare for someone to pronounce love on the 'first date' type of thing but it felt right for this, okay? 
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:  
>  _våkne opp, kjæreste_ – wake up, dearest  
>  _kjæreste_ \- Dearest  
>  _Jeg elsker deg_ \- I love you


End file.
